And I Said, Maybe
by englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Erwin's worn down by the pressures of his position and finally cracks open his facade. Just a little. (Fluff and Smut, First Time, Anal Sex, Song Lyrics, Friends to Lovers) Ficlet based on "Wonderwall" by Oasis (which I don't own any part of, blah blah blah). Quasi-romantic. Forgive me.


"Today was gonna be the day. But they'll never…"

"No," Erwin agreed, "they'll never."

This is how conversations had become between them. Despite the obvious bond between the two soldiers, they maintained a professional tone within earshot of the rest of the Corps. Behind a closed office door, however, they barely needed words, and indulged themselves in their almost telepathic exchanges.

Erwin continued in a grave tone, while hunching forward in his chair, neck sinking between his tensed shoulders. "All the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding."

Levi unconsciously began rubbing his friend's sore back, feeling him relax the slightest bit beneath his small but surprisingly strong grip. "The word is on the street that the fire..." he trailed off, "I'm sure you've heard it all before."

"But you never really had a doubt," Erwin sighed heavily. He rose slowly and exited the office, dragging his weary frame in the direction of his quarters.

Levi stared in silence for a moment before retiring to his own room. He had washed and undressed on autopilot, moving swiftly to avoid the chill of the empty space, and was just folding back the weighty velvet bedcover when the oak door creaked on its hinges.

Erwin's muscular frame blocked the light from the hall window, throwing an exaggerated shadow across the floor. Though his jaw was set, his eyes were uncharacteristically nervous. Nothing about Levi's words or manner had been different this evening. Nothing he had said or done could have been interpreted as an invitation to intrude on his fiercely guarded solitude. And yet, for some reason, here he was, driven by…

"There are many things that I would like to say to you," Levi interrupted his thoughts, "but I don't know how."

Erwin was startled to find that he had closed the door behind himself. That in a few long strides he had crossed the worn but spotless rug to perch on the edge of the bed. That Levi was standing between his knees, eyes searching for a reaction – for permission? – as he cautiously ran a fingertip over the stubble beneath Erwin's bottom lip.

Their tongues met, tentative movements giving way to a mock battle for dominance as Levi's limbs curled gracefully around Erwin's body, forcing him onto his back, now arching and rolling and coaxing him back on top.

Erwin was distracted, torn by an internal debate. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't have come, and yet…

Levi deftly released the buttons on Erwin's crisp white shirt, gently sliding it off his broad shoulders onto the floor.

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me._

Part of him wanted to exercise his physical strength on the rapidly stripping captain beneath him. Part of him wanted to surrender himself, just once, and bare the need in his heart…

Levi dragged the deep crimson bedcover over their naked forms, instinctively sensing the other's shyness, though Erwin himself was likely unaware of it.

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me._

Erwin felt Levi's touch rake through the hair at the nape of his neck, press against the pulse beneath his chin. He inhaled sharply as the unseen hand grazed his nipple, caressed the soft hair trailing down his abdomen. He closed his eyes and parted his lips as it gripped his painfully hard cock, stroking a hypnotic rhythm which broke for only the briefest moment, returning warm, wet, and then…

Levi pressed his left hand firmly into Erwin's lower back, bringing their bodies close enough to feel one another's sweat, and with his other hand, eased Erwin inch by inch into his waiting body. They moved together, Levi slipping his tongue sweetly between Erwin's lips, then pulling back enough to hold his gaze, reading his thoughts in the tender passion of his eyes.

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me._

Levi arched his back, insinuating Erwin impossibly deeper into him, and leaned against his ear. "Yes, Commander."


End file.
